


Heartbreak Warfare

by stirringofmysoul



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirringofmysoul/pseuds/stirringofmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been him.  He should have done more.  He should have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Warfare

Patrick went through the motions of getting ready for bed, but he knew from the second he crawled under the covers sleep wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

It was like he couldn’t turn his mind off. His brain was buzzing. 

They had started out the tournament so strong. He knew he wasn’t playing his best, but he always told himself he’d get it right the next time….the next time…the next time. 

Whenever he got like this during the regular season he always had Jonny to turn to. He was quick to tell him to get out of his head. ..to change his attitude…to DO something about it and not just sit there and wait for it to happen. 

But it’s not like he could go running to him in Sochi. He had to be a grown up about it. And he tried…he tried so fucking hard. Maybe failure had been destiny all along. 

Being at the gold medal game as a spectator was a bitter pill to swallow. While he was obviously proud of Jonny and the guys, but that didn’t stop his heart from aching. It should have been him. He should have done more. He should have been better. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Jonny’s voice said, breaking through the layers of his inner turmoil and reaching his ears. 

Patrick looked over at his boyfriend as kicked off his shoes and dumped his suitcase in the closet. He wanted to say something witty to prove to Jonny (and himself) that he was okay…that he was handling this when he clearly wasn’t. 

Jonny sat down on the bed next to him and drew Patrick close. “I know, babe…I know,” he said softly. 

Patrick didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the dampness of the other man’s shirt against his cheek. 

Jonny was good with words. He always knew what to say and how to say. He wasn’t their fearless leader for nothing. But he was also good with silence. And right now as his strong hand slid up and down Patrick’s back, anchoring him to his chest, he spoke volumes. 

Get out of your head. Change your attitude. We still have games ahead of us…show the world what you can do. It’s not over yet.


End file.
